Technology continues to transform how fans experience live sports. At home, mobile applications have long provided fans watching on TV compelling second (and third) screen experiences, featuring access to new camera angles, instant replay, expert commentary, and rich social features. Adoption has been robust, and there are plenty of application concepts competing for downloads. Augmentation of commercial broadcasts on television programming has become a norm. It is possible to obtain more information when watching a television broadcast of a live sporting event such as football than one would get viewing the event live. This is a downside of attending a sporting event live—one cannot recreate the excitement, noise of the crowd, and the overall feeling obtainable from attending a sporting event in person.